


Brackish

by neonsheep (combat_jorts)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consentacles, Double Penetration, Light Come Inflation, Other, Size Difference, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Trans Ashe Ubert, Trans Male Character, oral fixation if you squint, there’s a monster in garreg mach’s pond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combat_jorts/pseuds/neonsheep
Summary: Ashe befriends the monster lurking at the bottom of Garreg Mach’s pond. He gives it a parting gift the night before a weeks-long campaign in Empire territory.
Relationships: Ashe Ubert/Monster
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Brackish

The great beast beneath Ashe’s hands was the same inky black of the waters it dwelled in, its body smattered with tiny white specks like stars dotting the night sky. The first time Ashe had seen it, he’d only spotted its hulking form by those same bright speckles in the dark as it slunk out of the fish pond. He’d been frightened— oh, how he was scared— but the great beast quickly proved to be gentle, and even lonely. He’d felt awful for the poor thing, and found himself visiting the pond any night he could with a new treat in tow. The monster was intelligent, seemingly looking straight through him with its single golden eye as he spoke to it, even attempting to communicate with shining, ebony tendrils. It has also grown more vocal as time went on— it chirped, clicked, hummed, and even cooed, just as it was doing then in an attempt to sucker Ashe into staying with it just a bit longer. 

“I should really be going to bed now,” Ashe murmured, hands resting on either side of its one great, shining eye. “We march tomorrow.”

The monster seemed to sigh then, emitting a low, melancholy hum. Ashe had decoded this particular noise and flashed the beast a sad smile. “I don’t know when I’ll be back. It could be in a few days, or it could be a few weeks. But I _will_ be back,” he said firmly, more to convince himself than anything else. The battle would be _fine_. The great beast didn’t seem satisfied, letting out a few clicks and narrowing that golden eye. Ashe couldn’t help but laugh softly— it was too charming for its own good.

“I promise I wasn’t the one that planned this. I don’t want to leave, but I have to fight for the kingdom. It’s my duty as a soldier under our King, and as a future knight.”

One dark tendril snaked up then, and Ashe watched as it was brought to his face, pushing his bangs from his forehead in a tender motion that made his chest constrict. The beast had become more affectionate as time wore on, as well, and Ashe had watched its progression from skittish to openly physical. He placed a hand over the gently, cradling it to his face for a moment before pulling away. Ashe had to admit, he’d grown to care for the great beast since meeting it in a way he never expected— not quite the way someone would care for a pet, as the thing was clearly at or above human-level intelligence. He wasn’t sure... perhaps as a friend? In any case, he thought the beast a particularly sweet thing. 

Yet again, it began to coo, pushing that tentacle against Ashe’s cheek until he began to laugh. His laughter only seemed to spur it on, and it coiled a gentle tendril around Ashe’s waist to pull him in for a many-limbed embrace. Ashe wasn’t entirely thrilled to be pulled flush against a cold, wet, and rather squishy body, but he wouldn’t say no to a hug from anyone or anything. 

“I’ll miss you too, you know,” he said softly, one hand coming to pat at what he assumed was the top of the beast’s head. The beast hummed happily, it’s great eye affixed on him as the tendril against his cheek migrated to his lips. He furrowed his brow, but before he could say a word, the tapered tip of the tentacle was tracing his Cupid’s bow, then strayed to the curve of his lower lip. The beast has always been a curious thing, and Ashe assumed it had just been fascinated enough by that distinctly human feature that it had to explore it, but something about the low rumble it was now emitting made him think that wasn’t quite it. 

It retracted the tentacle, using it instead to trace down the length of Ashe’s torso as the man bit his lip. _What was happening_? Was the creature simply exploring him, or was it something else entirely? “Wh... What are you doing...?”

The beast froze, its eye flicking guiltily up to meet Ashe’s, and the man pursed his lips. So the beast knew exactly what it was doing. “I’m... I’m not mad,” he began, and the beast relaxed just a bit. It was true— he wasn’t. And he didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he wouldn’t have been totally opposed if the beast had continued... The thought made him feel a little sick to his stomach— was he truly so low that he’d enjoy the touch of a beast? “I’m just... curious. Are you—...? I mean... Do you want to—...? Gah, I’m sorry,” he managed to stutter out, clapping his hands over his cheeks. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t allow himself to enjoy this. This was a *monster*. How sick would Ashe have to be to desire it? It wasn’t like this was the first time he’d thought about it either— it was just the first time he’d allowed himself to consider it for longer than it took for him to realize he was thinking about it again. The longer he stayed silent, the louder monster hummed in concern, and Ashe sighed. “Did you do that because you... want me?”

Apparently delighted that Ashe had decoded his feelings, the creature chirruped happily, then began to meekly reel itself in, its single eye carefully trained on Ashe’s face. It was monitoring his expression for any measure of discomfort, no doubt. _Sweet thing_. Ashe took a deep breath. If he said no, he had no doubt the beast would back off and respect him, but if he said yes... He shivered, and he felt the weight of creature’s tentacle as it still lay wrapped loosely around his waist. “I want you too,” he said in a rush, and the great beast’s eye widened before it all but beamed. 

Happy clicks overlaid a high pitched hum as two tendrils reached for him and snuck under his nightclothes. Ashe gasped as the shirt was pushed over his head and gently placed on the ground with utmost care. He shuddered as he was exposed to the night chill of the monastery’s high altitude, and the beast quickly affixed its gaze upon the hardened nubs of his nipples. Two tendrils were upon them in seconds, circling them and drawing a groan from the man. It was pathetic, but he could feel himself growing wet embarrassingly quickly. 

Ashe squeaked as two more of the beast’s inky tendrils snaked into his pants and smallclothes, pushing them off his legs to join his nightshirt. As quick as that, Ashe was completely bare, and the man flushed to the very tips of his ears. _What if someone saw?_ He only flushed darker as he realized he didn’t mind the idea of someone seeing him with the creature...

A tendril wrapped around his chest while another wrapped around his waist, two coiling their way around his thighs as he was hoisted up to spread them apart. The beast was wasting no time, it appeared. He gasped as cool air reached his cunt, and the monster seemed to sense this mild discomfort, letting out what could be described as a low rumbling purr as it nudged a plush tentacle against his cheek like earlier— Ashe couldn’t help but smile. 

That same plump tendril was now pressing against his lips once more, the tip inviting itself in as Ashe parted his lips instinctively. Before he knew it, the tendril had pushed its way into his mouth, and he wrapped his hands around it as he began to suckle it greedily. It was oddly sweet, and he moaned around his mouthful as yet another tendril began to explore his sex. 

The tapered tip dipped through his petal soft folds, and Ashe’s hips twitched involuntarily as he felt himself grow a bit more slick in anticipation. The great monster cooed in an almost adorable way before that curious limb began slowly pushing inside. _Oh_ , it was bigger than he expected, but the stretch was more pleasure than pain. Still, Ashe tensed at first, gripping the tentacle in his mouth a bit tighter, and it withdrew to allow him to breathe. It pushed in a bit more, and he tightened around the intrusion, pursing his lips around the odd sensation— it wasn’t bad, per se... just unlike anything Ashe had ever felt. Another limb began gently circling his swollen cock as it made encouraging little noises, and Ashe was moaning before long, hips rolling into the touch. Apparently satisfied, the tendril inside him pushed further in, deeper and deeper until Ashe was sure he could feel it in his stomach, and then it curled and—

“Ngh—! Oh!”

Oh, that was _good_. Pleasure bloomed deep in his belly, and he wanted that feeling _again_. His eyes half lidded, he was sure he looked debauched. Apparently delighted, the creature began to thrust the tentacle inside him, slow and shallow until Ashe’s hips rolled to meet its thrusts, and the beast hummed as it picked up the pace. The tentacle circling his cock continued its ministrations while another inky tendril gently pushed its way inside along with the first. Ashe threw his head back and moaned aloud at the stretch, and the sweet beast caressed his cheek. 

That second ebony tendril began to thrust as the other pulled back, the two alternating in rhythm so that they continuously curled against that sweet spot deep inside. He dared a glance down to where the tentacles were filling him up and gasped at just how obscene he looked speared upon two fat tendrils. “Mnh, please—!” he gasped out, hips twitching and toes curling. “M-More! Faster, please, oh goddess, I-I’m going to—!”

Every thrust pulled a tiny gasping moan from him until all he could hear were the happy clicks of the creature, the obscenely sloppy sounds of the tendrils thrusting into his cunt, and his own staccato _ah, ah, ah_ ’s. He was all but sobbing in pleasure now, brow furrowed and lips parted as heat coiled tighter and tighter deep in his gut, and it was all too much, and—

“Oh! I-I’m coming—!”

He moaned wantonly and clamped down on the tentacles inside him, his whole frame trembling and hips thrusting into the touch provided to his cock. The beast’s ministrations weren’t slowing down, and Ashe was whimpering in overstimulation as the sensation of being _filled_ made his eyes go wide. Slick dripped down his thighs as the creature pumped its load inside him, his belly swelling slightly to accommodate it. Finally, it seemed the beast was finished, and Ashe’s trembling hands cradled his tummy as the creature slowly pulled out. It cooed soothingly as Ashe whimpered at the sensation of sudden emptiness, some of the monster’s cum escaping down his thighs in rivulets. 

As gently as it could, the monster retrieved Ashe’s shirt without jostling the man and began to help dress him. Ashe raised his arms, half in a daze, and allowed the monster to dress him. It reached toward the pond and cupped water in two tendrils to wash Ashe’s thigh’s clean of slick and cum, then pulled on his smallclothes and pants. However, no matter how much the beast tugged on the hem of his shirt, it still didn’t fully cover the swell of his belly. The monster patted it affectionately, then gently set Ashe down on the cobblestone, steadying him until it was sure he could stand on his own. 

A lazy grin bloomed on Ashe’s lips then, and the monster chirruped in delight, nuzzling a tentacle against Ashe’s cheek before giving him a pat on the back as if to say _go to bed_. 

“Good night,” Ashe said softly, eyes still glassy with post-orgasmic bliss, and as he turned on his heel to return to bed, he glanced over his shoulder and murmured, “thank you.”

The creature waved one inky limb, giving a bright chirp before slinking back into the depths of the pond.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this absolutely self indulgent bs my brain has vomited upon ur screen  
> In all seriousness, thanks so much if you made it this far!! I cherish comments and kudos with my whole heart <33


End file.
